Going Home
by RoseNoire313
Summary: When one of Casey and Derek's fights result in Casey moving to her father's home will feelings arise? What secrets will be revealed? Can a relationship form? Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Life With Derek.

1.I'm going home

_Derek's point of view_

We are all sitting at the dinner table. I'm not really hungry but I know I always eat a lot and if I didn't today they would know something's up. I can't believe what just happened on the phone just moments ago. Kendra had called._"Hi Derek. We need to talk." She was talking barely above a whisper but I could hear she was nervous. Oh God she wants to get married! " I think we should break up." What did Kendra just break up with me! I mean I knew my last thought was kinda out there but I'm The Derek Venturi no one breaks up with me! Wait now she's crying. She broke up with me and now she's crying is she crazy?! "Look I thought that if I waited long enough you'd get over her or that I could deal with being the second to you but I can't" Who is she talking about? Casey and me have never… Wait no not Casey. She's my stepsister. Well its not like we're blood related… "You're thinking about her right now aren't you. You now you're not blood related so… so you should tell Casey before its to late." _ God as I looked across the table I couldn't help but think Casey really does look good in that green top! It makes her crystal blue eyes look even more perfect but there's something different. She's not like the other girls at school. She doesn't put on a lot of make up or wear tight cloths to look good but some how she always looks good no matter what she wears. It looks like she had been crying earlier.

" So Derek where's Kendra? She eats here more then Sam!" Edwin asked. _Great now I have to tell them!_

" Ah actually we broke up." With that I just kept eating.

" Derek why did you break up with her? Her birthday is like tomorrow!" She must have seen something cause then she went on and said " Wait or did she break up with the Great Derek Venturi?! I mean I always new that she would wake up one day and realize she was dating a caveman but…"

" Well at least I'm able to get a date. I mean since Sam dumped you, you haven't been able to get anybody." Derek smirked although he knew that the reason why nobody asked Casey out was because she was off limits to everybody. Derek always made it known that he didn't want anybody with her. The only reason why he let Sam was because it was expected that he would allow his best friend.

"Well at least Sam didn't dump me out of no where. I knew it was coming. I bet Kendra just met somebody else. Someone with an actual brain!"

" You know what Case? You have ruined everything for me! You don't even belong here! Look around! This is My house! Where you go to learn is My school! The people you see are My friends! And now you are ruining My life! I never wanted this and I definitely never wanted you! So why don't you just do me this one favor and leave!" Wow I don't know what came over me but the second I said that to her I felt this huge pain in my stomach. Her eyes look so hurt! All I want to do is hug her and say I'm sorry but I know I cant.

" Derek that's enough!" Wow my dad is really angry! I can't blame him I was just a total ass.

" No George, Derek's right." She was crying now and the pain just increased " This isn't my home or my school or my friends and it's definitely not my life! I can't do this is any more! I want to go home and live with my dad!" _Wait..What! No she can't leave!_

" Kids go to your room." I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to so we all went up the stairs and listened to what was going on from there.

" Casey, honey you need to calm down. Look if you just gave it another chance.."Nora look worried.

" Mom I have given it a chance! I've been trying for five months but this isn't fair! When you two got married you never asked me what I thought! You didn't even tell me I had to leave my whole life behind till after you got married! Mom I want my old life back! I was popular, I had the best friends in the world, I was so happy…" Now she was really crying and she couldn't stop shaking.

" But honey you just can't…"

"Mom me and Lizzie put up with all this so that you can be happy. Mom you deserve to be happy. But I…I deserve to be happy too. I tried. I really did but I don't belong here!"

Nora looked really upset and confused and then she finally said, " Casey I'm gonna miss you. But I can't keep doing this to you. Go pack up and I'll call your father." With that she hugged Casey and then Casey went upstairs. When she saw us she just started to cry again and went into her room. _This couldn't be happening! She can't just leave!_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Life With Derek.

2.I'm leaving

_No ones point of view._

Casey was by her bed now packing her suitcases when the door opened.

" Casey you can't leave." Lizzie looked like she was on the brink of crying.

" Lizzie come here." Casey said as she patted a spot next to her on the bed and when Lizzie sat there she continued, " Liz…you know how this has been on me. I just can't keep doing this. It's time I got my life back."

"But Casey what about me?" Lizzie was crying now.

" Lizzie you're happy. You and Edwin always get along, you have so many friends, and I know that even with everything you love living here. Lizzie it's not the same for me I have to go…Lizzie I'm not going to be that far away. I'll come and visit all the time and I'll call you every day. I promise that me and you will always be close."

" Casey… but what if Derek cha…."

" Lizzie don't blame Derek for this. He was right this is his life and as much as I hate to admit it… I'm the one who moved in and changed everything. Look it's not just that. I need my old life back and I can't have it here."

"Casey I'm gonna miss you so much." Casey and Lizzie were now hugging and after a while Lizzie left. After like five minutes the door opened again.

" Are you packing?" a all to familiar voice said.

" Sorry Derek but I cant leave till tomorrow night so you're just gonna have to wait…"

"Case I'm sor…"

"Derek I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I had just gotten into a fight with Emily and I was so mad I guess I just took it out on you. I didn't think that…"

" Its Ok but I'm really sorry too" _Did he just apologize? He never apologizes! Ever! " "_Look what I said earlier…I was just upset… I didn't mea…"

" No Derek maybe you didn't want to hurt me so much but what you said…you meant it. I get it and its Ok."

"Casey you can't just leave." _I know what I said was stupid but I didn't know what else to say._

"Derek I already made up my mind. I'm leaving." With that she started to cry and Derek hugged her. _God she feels so good in my arms! I don't want to let go. / Why do I have to feel this way about him! Now I know for sure I have to leave._

………………………………………………………………………………..

Everybody just stood there as Casey went down with her last bag. Her bed, desk, and some clothes were still in her room since Casey's dad said he would take her shopping for new stuff later but that room just wasn't the same. As Marty saw Casey's bag she ran to her and whined as she began to cry, " Casey… you can't leave…I'm going to miss you!" This was killing Derek. It was bad enough that it was breaking his heart but for it to be affecting his Smarty so much was unbearable.

" Oh Marty I'll be back to visit you before you know it." With that Derek grabbed Marty and Casey hugged and said good-bye to everyone except Derek. She finally turned to him and they hugged for a little longer then necessary. " I'm going to miss you Case." "I'm going to miss you too." _God why do I have to feel this way about him. He'll never feel the same way about me! _And with that she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Life With Derek.

3.She's What

_No one's point of view_

They all just stood there in shock of what just happened. Casey had just left to go live with her father. Then Lizzie said with sadness and a bit of bitterness in her voice, " I guess Jasmin is gonna be really happy since she got what she wanted."

"What do you mean Lizzie?" Nora asked puzzled.

" Its just that well…yesterday before dinner Jasmin called to talk to Casey and well I asked if anybody had been able to replace the Queen yet and she said that they would never let her be replaced and that she wished she would go back."

Nora seemed to understand but every one else was confused so finally Derek asked, " Wait a minute who's Jasmin and more importantly who's the Queen?"

Lizzie giggled at this and said, "Well I guess now that Casey is going back she won't mind you knowing. Jasmin is one of the Four. The Four are the Queen's best friend… and well Casey is the Queen"

Derek and Edwin started laughing and then Derek said, "So I guess even there she acted like a princess or better yet a queen."

Lizzie looked shocked and replied with bitterness towards Derek, "Actually Derek, Casey was called that cause she was the queen of her school. Every girl wanted to be her friend and she could have any guy she wanted. Unlike your school her school thought it was a good thing that she was smart and since she's always been pretty and a good dancer she was just naturally popular there."

Derek looked shocked and kind of like Lizzie was crazy so he said, " If that's true Lizzie then why did she not say anything?"

That's when Nora said, "Derek Casey never said anything because once me and George got married she had to give that up. I guess she didn't want to be popular in your school because she thought it would be kind of like betraying her school."

Lizzie then added to what her mom was saying, " Not to mention you. Like Casey you're the king at your school and you would never let Casey be popular at your school. She was naturally popular but she would have to try to be popular again. And of coarse you made it impossible for her! You know I don't care what Casey said! You're the reason she left. You're the reason why my sister isn't here anymore!" Lizzie started crying and ran to her room. Edwin and Nora followed her and George just went to his room. Derek was left in the living room alone looking at the door Casey had shut behind her just a while ago. _She's really gone. I should be happy but the pain in me is only increasing. Lizzie was right, she left because of me._

……………………………………………………………………

Edwin opened the door to see a crying Lizzie on her bed. Lizzie and him were extremely close. They were best friends and they new everything about each other but he had never seen her cry. Just the sight made his stomach clench so he went over and sat next to her.

"You know its funny, before we moved and Casey was the Queen I was the Princess." Edwin gave her a puzzled look. "Yeah I know, me a princess. Sometimes I would hate it because it was like I could never be as good as Casey. You know she would always be the Queen and I would always be the Princess."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this I thought you trusted me?" He looked kinda hurt by this.

"Edwin its not that I don't trust you. I guess it was just that when Casey stopped being the Queen I stopped being the Princess so there was no point in saying anything. The thing though is is that most of the time I liked being the Princess. All of Casey's friends treated me like their own little sister, which I loved and no one ever picked on me because of Casey. I remember this one time there was this teacher at school who was really mean and when I got a answer wrong she called me stupid."

"What happened?"

"Well when Casey and her friends found out they went straight down to her classroom and yelled at her for what she called me. Later they talked to the principle and all the parents and the teacher was fired. Casey was always there to help me and now…"Lizzie now was starting to cry so Edwin hugged her but before he new it they were kissing.

…………………………………………………………………...

As Casey got to school the next day she was excited. She couldn't wait to see her friends but was kinda nervous to see if everyone would accept her as The Queen again. When she was in her old school again she could feel everyone watching her but she just smiled and walked to towards the center of the quad where her friends and her used to hang out. Sure enough Jasmin, Samantha, Tiffany, and Sophia were there. When they saw her walking towards them they ran to her.

"Oh my gosh Casey! What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

" You guys I moved in with my dad which means I'm back!"

"Casey we've missed you so much! And guess what!" Tiffany said excited.

"What?" and that's when Casey noticed that there were guys around, " No way!"

" You better believe it! Our schools have joined which means the school is coed now!" Samantha was so happy that Casey couldn't help but smile more.

Then Jasmin came up to her, "We're so glad you're back! This place hasn't been the same. I'm president now but before you say anything I only ran cause Alexis wanted the position." Alexis had always wanted to take Casey's position away and Casey couldn't help but think how great her friends were.

"Jasmin, no of coarse I'm not mad. I'm glad you did it. Ah I'm just glad I'm back!"

As the girls walked down the hall Casey froze as she saw a tall, muscular, tan boy with messy styled hair and green eyes. "Jason!" Jason and Casey had been friends for years but the last time she saw him they had crossed the friendship line and now she didn't know how she felt about him.

"Casey!" Jason went over to him, picked her up, and twirled her around, "Casey what are you doing here?" Casey still didn't know how she felt about him she just knew she missed him. But did she miss him s a friend or more?

As Casey stared up at him she said, "Jason I'm back. And this time I'm not leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Life With Derek.

4.Just For The Weekend

_No one's point of view_

Casey had been gone for almost a week and Derek could tell that the family was still upset. Nora didn't really care what anybody did anymore and just kind of did small chores around the house. His dad was either working or trying to get Nora in a better mood. Marti kept crying at night about how she missed Casey. Edwin was always trying to lighten the mood and cheer up Lizzie. Lizzie…well she hated Derek not that he could blame her. She was just depressed all the time except for when Casey called. Derek hadn't talked to Casey yet. He just didn't think she would want to talk to him. Every time he thought about Casey leaving he felt a huge pain. She was the one girl that didn't fall for him and she always made things interesting. And now she was gone.

Then Lizzie handed him the phone. He was in the living room watching TV and had no idea who was on the phone so he thought it must've been some girl.

"Hello, Derek Venturi here and who might this be?" Derek said trying to turn on his charm.

"Hi Derek." Derek was shocked. It was Casey and on the sound of her voice he almost dropped the phone.

"Oh hi Case."

"Hi. So I was wondering if you knew how Emily was doing." _Of coarse she called about Emily. Did you really think she wanted to talk to you! Stupid stupid Derek!_

"Oh well she looks kind of upset but she's been hanging out with Sam a lot lately." Derek had wondered about that.

"Oh well I figured they would I just wanted to…"

"Wait are they…"

"Yeah they're together." Derek could hear in Casey's voice that she wasn't happy about it.

"Is that why you two had that fight?"

"Well yeah I mean it's not that I still like Sam its just" Derek felt a relief when she said that_ You cannot be falling for your step sister!_, "well… Emily and him had been going out for over month before I found out! I mean that meant that they were together before me and Sam ended! She was supposed to be my best friend and at the time he was my boyfriend and they decided to totally just screw me over!"

" Wow Case I'm sorry if I knew Sam had done that I would have…"

"No. Derek don't do anything Ok. Look I'm over both of them so I should just let them be happy."

Trying to change the subject Derek said, " So are you happy at your school. I mean Lizzie told us about how…well your reputation there. Of coarse I don't believe it but…"

" Well believe Venturi cause Queen Casey is back! And yeah I'm really happy. My best friends totally kept my position of limits while I was gone so everything is back to normal."

"Oh so I guess this means…" Derek didn't want to sound hurt but he was hurt that Casey could be so happy when he wasn't around.

"Well I do miss everyone a lot. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not saying I'm going back for good but I was hoping I could go back for the weekend with a friend,"

"Yeah well everyone will be really glad even if it is only for the weekend."

"Ok then I guess I'll…._Oh hey Jason! No I'm almost off. Let me just get my purse and we can go. Oh hold on …_Derek sorry about that a ah… friend just got here so I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow!"_ Jason? Who the hell is Jason and why did she say friend like that? Wait did Casey say a friend was coming with her?_

……………………………………………………………..

_Ding… Ding…_Derek knew it was Casey so he rushed to open the door but when he opened it he saw an average height, slender, tanned girl with silky black hair and a pair of sunglasses on. Normally Derek would have been all over her but the only girl he wanted to see was Casey.

"Hi… uh… can I help you?'

"Yeah I'm Jasmin" She looked Derek up and down before continuing, "and you must be Casey's step brother Derek."

"Oh you're Casey's friend Jasmin."

"Yeah so can I come in." She was talking to Derek like he was a moron and it was getting really annoying till he saw Casey.

"Hey Derek. So I see you've met Jazz so can you let us inside." Derek then realized that he was standing in the doorway blocking the girls from going inside the house. As they walked inside he noticed that Casey had gotten highlights and her cloths were new. She was wearing a baby blue off the shoulder shirt and a light green skirt that swished from side to side as she walked. She was also wearing sunglasses like her friend and that when he noticed that Jazmin was wearing the same thing except for her top was a dark purple and her skirt was pink. They both looked good and then he noticed Casey was wearing heels. In all the time that they had been living together he never seen her wear heels. Most of her cloths also looked expensive, Derek new that Casey's dad had money but he didn't think that he was rich either. She was always a more dress for comfort, but know she looked like a girl from Malibu.

"So Casey what's with the preppy Malibu look? I mean you were never much of a dress to look good type of person."

"If you must know this is how people with class dress but I guess from looking at you you wouldn't know would you?"Jazmin replied coldly, obviously offended that Derek tried to offend Casey. Either way she was getting on Derek's nerve.

"Ok ok you guys calm down. Seriously Derek I've been here for what five seconds and you're already insulting me."

"What can I say force of habit." Derek smirked at Casey who simply rolled her eyes. Then the rest of the family went into the living room to find Casey.

"Casey what are you doing here?"Lizzie said happily as she ran to hug her sister.

"Derek! You didn't tell them I was coming!"

"Well when you told I thought you had already told them!"

"Derek you are such a …"

Nora interrupted, "It doesn't matter. Casey we're just glad you're here. Oh my look at you! You look great honey."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh Liz when me and the girls went shopping we picked you up some stuff."

Jazmin then added, "Yeah Lizzie hope you like them. When Casey told us you weren't with her we all decided we would spoil our baby sis even more."

" You guys are the greatest!" Lizzie pulled out a small jean skirt and smiled. Then Derek noticed that Edwin winked at her and Lizzie blushed. And with that all three girls were hugging and laughing.

It wasn't till Casey and Jazmin returned from the car with all their stuff that Venturis noticed how different Casey was. When Casey and Jazmin returned they were carrying at least five shopping bags each and they were all designer! On top of that they brought two carrying bags each and again they were designer.

" I see your dad's been letting you borrow his credit card." Nora said with a slightly upset tone.

"Mrs. McDonald don't sweat it, tons of these bags are from the other girls for Lizzie. Since we missed her birthday and Christmas we felt like making it up."Jazmin quickly added.

As Derek stared at Casey he couldn't help but wonder exactly how different was the old Casey. At first he thought that maybe her school was just weird and that maybe she was more confident there. Now he saw a totally different Casey standing in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Life With Derek.

5.Late Night Chat

_No one's point of view_

Derek couldn't sleep. Casey was so different. The Casey he new never bought expensive cloths, she always complained whenever we used up too much money on something. The Casey he new didn't only eat a salad for dinner. He knew that Casey always had perfect manners and acted like a lady but she wasn't a snob either. _I guess I can always watch some TV. The two Princesses are probably getting their beauty sleep and everyone else will definitely be asleep. _

When he got down to the living room he saw that somebody was already watching TV. He just wished it wasn't Casey. He already didn't know how he felt about the old Casey… no he new and that's what made it worse because now he had the new Casey. Then the figure turned around and he saw Casey looking at him. Not exactly the old Casey but not the new one either.

"Ah I didn't think anybody would be up but I guess I'll just go back to my room." Derek said wanting to be anywhere but there.

"Derek wait." Casey looked nervous, "I know what you're thinking. You think that you had me figured all along and that I'm a snobbish princess."

"Casey I never said that."

"But you're thinking it. Look why don't you watch some TV with me since you obviously can't sleep either." Derek then went and sat on the couch but not exactly next to her.

" Look Casey I know I used to call you a princess but the truth is you were more down to earth then most girls I dated. I mean you never used to care where you got your cloths as long as they looked good but now..."

"But now you really think I'm a princess right. Look the thing is…well it has to do with the past you see my dad was the one with the money. I mean its not like my mom is poor its just that she doesn't make as much money as my dad. And well when they got the divorce my mom, Lizzie, and me couldn't afford to live like we used to. Don't get me wrong my dad tried to help my mom but you know her, she won't ever except money from him..."

" But couldn't your dad give you guys money? I mean you and Lizzie."

"Well at first he did but then me and Lizzie felt bad because our dad would buy us whatever we wanted and well our mom just couldn't and we saw that it hurt her. Not to mention our dad gave us money more then he actually saw us, and well that upset us. It was like he was trying to make up for the fact that he wasn't around a lot with money. So we decided to put all the money he gave us in the bank so that our mom wouldn't feel bad that our dad could get us stuff she couldn't and our dad would feel like he was doing his part."

"Casey you could've been so popular if you just…"

"Derek I didn't want to be popular if it meant people only liked me for my money. In my school everyone has money. I know you probably thought it but I'm not the richest girl either. Derek just because I have money doesn't mean I'm a different person. I still am involved in my school government and I'm still one of the smartest kids. The one thing that's different is that I'm on the dance team…I'm not a Malibu Barbie I'm just the same Casey you love to hate only I'm popular and I have money." At that point Derek could see that Casey was looking down and it might have been the light but Derek swore he saw a tear fall from her cheek. "Derek why is it that when I was here before… you hated me but now … Derek why did you hate me so much? I never really understood why you always…it's just that I…"

"Case I never hated you. I really am sorry for how I treated you. The thing is is I was angry that our parents had gotten married and well…"

"Oh I get it you never wanted anything to do with me so…" Now Derek could see she was about to cry. _Why did she have to look so hot. Even when she's angry she looks sexy but now… she just looks so beautiful._

"Casey you've got it all wrong. I was angry because when our parents got married it meant that we couldn't be together. I wanted to hate you so that I couldn't..."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Life with and Passion

_No one's point of view_

" Casey that night when we had our last fight. I never said why Kendra broke up with me." Casey was staring at Derek _I want to be with him so bad but…how can we be anything when we're stepsiblings. God he has such incredible eyes I'd do anything. "_Case she broke up with me because she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take it that I didn't love her because I…" _he can't possibly mean this, this can't be happening…he can't..._ "Case I never wanted you to leave…Casey I love you."

Casey looked at Derek and saw in his eyes what she never let herself see before, she saw love. Now she couldn't stop herself from crying, "Derek I …I …Derek I love you too."

Derek went to Casey and wrapped his arms around her. _Casey's skin is so soft. She fits so perfectly in my arms. Whenever I put my arms around other girls there was always something not right but with Casey its… perfect. _Derek looked down at Casey's blue eyes and saw what he thought he would only ever see in his dreams. He saw love in them. Before she knew it there lips were pressing against each other and she could feel his tongue wanting an entrance to her mouth as she parted her lips in acceptance. She new that how she felt about Derek was different then how she had felt with other guys but she never expected this. The passion in there lips was unbearable and she couldn't get enough. In his arms she felt completely safe like nothing could ever harm her.

He couldn't believe it, he was kissing Casey. His stepsister. The girl who always wanted everything to be perfect. The one girl who could take his breath away. He new that she was different from the rest of the girls but this was unbelievable. Her lips pressing against him gave him the feeling that he could do anything. He couldn't get enough of her. "Casey I can't loose you again…" They were still kissing and now she is moving down to his neck. He let out a groan feeling incredible passion as she bit into his neck. "Casey I need you." Now it was his turn and he started kissing down her neck to her shoulders.

Casey couldn't believe what was going on. _This is so wrong…but it feels so right! He loves me and I love him. That's all that matters._ "Derek don't ever leave me" she let out a groan as he pressed gentle kisses on her neck. "Derek I love you."

Before she knew what she was doing she started to pull her top over her head but Derek stopped her, "Case we don't have to." His eyes were full of love and passion for her but he didn't want her to later regret this and she saw it. "Derek I'm ready. I love you." "I love you Case"

As she took her top off he gently bit her neck and she let out a groan. Then he pulled his own shirt off and she took her shorts off. All that was left was Casey in a black lacy bra and underwear and Derek in his boxers. _God she looks good in those!_ Derek kissed Casey sweetly on her lips as he placed his arms in back of her and unhooked her bra. "Wait we can't do it here we might get caught." Casey whispered into his ears and then nibbled at his ear which made him let out a groan. She then swiftly got up and went upstairs, Derek immediately followed her and she led him to his room.

Once they were inside Derek pushed Casey in to his bed but she was quick enough and grabbed onto him, which caused him to fall to. Luckily for hockey Derek's quick reflexes allowed him to land over her without hurting her. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and they began their strong passion filled kisses. Casey ran her hand down his chest. _Thank god for hockey… he is so strong!_ Derek started to kiss down her neck but this time he didn't stop at her shoulders.As Derek finished taking her bra off Casey pulled his boxers off. Finally Casey's underwear came off. Casey was a virgin and she new it would hurt but she would do anything for Derek and she wanted… no needed this as much as he did. As he went into her Casey kissed Derek more forcefully to decreases the pain. She bit at his lip and he groaned in both pain and passion. After a while they got into the rithum of it and they couldn't get enough. There passion was too great. Neither of them had ever thought that this was going to happen when Casey came to visit but they knew they couldn't turn back now.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Life With Derek.

7.I Can't Stay

_No one's point of view_

As she rolled over she felt Derek's arms around her waist. As she looked at Derek she sighed. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Oh my god last night was amazing! _Casey ran her hands through Derek incredibly soft hair. _What am I doing? I'm in bed naked with my stepbrother and I'm leaving in a couple hours! _At this Casey started crying and Derek opened his eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Derek asked in a soothing gentle voicebut it was him calling her baby that made Casey cry more.

"Derek what are we doing? I'm leaving in a couple hours."

"Casey you can't." Derek said in a pleading voice which only caused Casey's heat to break more.

"I can't stay. My whole life is in Toronto. You know that." Casey was in tears again and Derek just pulled her closer to him.

"I don't want to loose this Case."

"Me neither." With those two words Derek got his strength back.

"I won't let anything stop us Case. I love you."

"I love you too Derek"

………………………………………………………………

They were all in the kitchen now eating breakfast. Before they went down though Casey told Jazmin what happened. At first Jazmin was shocked at everything but she told Casey that she had suspected that Derek was either the Devil or Casey was in love with him. The thing that troubled Casey now was what Jazmin had asked. _You guys did use protection right?_ The truth was they hadn't. It hadn't even occurred to Casey at the moment but now it was all she could think about. She was quickly snapped out when Edwin asked, " So Casey when are you coming back?" Everyone was waiting for her response.

"Well I was hoping next Friday till Saturday night."

"Hey Derek aren't you going over to Sam's Saturday night? Are you staying over for the long weekend." George asked.

"Yeah I am." Derek and Casey had planned it so that She would go to Derek for part of the weekend and he would stay in one of Jazmin's guest rooms when he was going over to "Sam's".

Suddenly Casey's cell phone went off. It was Jason. _I wonder what he wants?_

"Hey Jason what's up?...Ah yeah I probably can…Ok but nothing to scary. I don't want to freak out at the movies…Ok we'll see you."

"So who's Jason?" Derek asked trying as hard as he could to not sound jealous but Casey could tell. Unfortunately Lizzie spoke first.

"Casey are you back with Jason?!" Lizzie asked with a smile. Now Casey was sure Derek was jealous at this point.

"Lizzie me and Jason were never together. And no we're just friends."

"But the last time you guys…"

"Lizzie don't get things messed up. Nothing ever happened between Casey and Jason." Jazmin stated and at this Lizzie got the que to be quiet about the matter.

"Not to mention Lizzie I've met someone who is really incredible." At this everyone looked amused. It was a risky thing to say but she felt that if she didn't add that there wouldn't be anything to risk. Derek simply did his infamous smirk and said in amusement, "So Casey is this guy really hot?"

"Well…"Casey looked at Derek who looked incredible and as images from the night before replayed she added, "He is extremely hot."

"And do you think he's a god?"

"Well…he thinks he's a god"

"Sounds kinda what do you say…oh yeah conceded."

"He can be at times but then he can be sweet, gentle, sexy." At this George choffed up his coffee but everyone just ignored him.

"Sounds like a great guy." Derek added with a smirk.

"Oh he is." Everyone at this point was staring at Casey and Derek in confusion and shock except for Jazmin who found the whole thing hilarious.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Life With Derek

8.Missed

_No one's point of view_

Derek and Casey have been together for three weeks and it seemed like every one was behind them. When people found out at their high schools about them being stepsiblings and being in love they were suprisingly supportive. Most people thought it was romantic how they would do anything to be together, and those who didn't wouldn't dare question the King or the Queen of the school. Everything was going great till now. Derek leaned closer to Casey to his her but she just pushed him off.

"Derek I need to tell you something that is really serious."

"Ok Casey what is it?"

Casey was extremely nervous but she knew he had the right to know. "Derek remember our first night together?" Derek nodded with a grin on his face. "Well do you remember how we didn't use any protection?" At this Derek's grin went away and Casey felt herself begin to cry. "Derek I've missed my period… Derek I might be pregnant."

At this Casey was crying and Derek wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Hey..hey look it's going to be Ok. We still have each other. Casey I'm not going anywhere." Casey looked up at Derek and saw in his eyes that he meant it. _I love him so much but I'm not ready to be a mother._

After a while Derek got up the courage to ask, "Casey have you done a test to you know see if you're really…um pregnant?'

"No but I have one and I'll take it now if you want…Derek I was also wondering if well before what we did you had done any testings to see if you were clear from any sexual deases? I mean its just that I wanted to…" Now Casey looked extremely embarrassed but she still looked just as great.

Derek looked at Casey and said, "Actually I haven't." Then he put his hands on her shoulders and said, " I haven't cause Casey you were my first too."

"Oh I just thought that well…"

"I know now go take that test." Derek said and then gave Casey a quick kiss on the cheek.

The five minutes of waiting took forever. All Casey and Derek could think about at first was how her parents were going to react. In the end though she was wondering how it would be to have a baby with Derek and what types of things the baby would learn to do.

When the five minutes were up Casey checked and froze. She turned to Derek and gave a weak smile and said, "Negative" then Casey started crying and Derek held her. "I know we're to young but I couldn't help but want…"

"I know Casey I kinda wanted a baby to…Casey…"

"yeah"

"One day will you have my baby."

"I would only have a baby with you."

"I want to tell our parents… I know they might not…"

"I know Derek. I want to tell them too."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Life with Derek.

9. Secrets Have To Come Out

_Nobody's point of view_

"Are you sure you want to do this Derek. I mean I want to but you're the one that lives with them." Casey was worried and Derek could tell. She really wanted her family to know but Derek was the one that lived with them. Casey did go and visit once a week and called every day but it would still be harder for Derek.

As Casey and Derek walked down for dinner Derek held Casey's hand. Edwin was the first to notice but all he did was nudge Lizzie and grin. When Lizzie saw she just gave Edwin a look that Derek couldn't figure out. Either way though Derek felt extremely nervous when he said, "Ah you guys we need to tell you something." With that every one turned to them.

" Look we're not sure how to say this but…well me and Casey are together." At first George and Nora had a look of confusion but it quickly changed to one of shock and horror.

"Are you two crazy! You're related!" George yelled. He obviously was not supportive. Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin looked scared but Derek looked angry.

"Dad we're only related through your marriage! I love Casey and I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me!" Derek put his arms around a now crying Casey.

"George…Mom…please we love each other. Can't you understand that." Casey was looking pleadingly at her mom and George.

Nora then got up and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. " That's enough… Derek and Casey are step siblings George…but Casey does lives with her father now…They deserve to have love and I'm not going to stand in their way…and if I know you, you won't either." George visibly lightened up and just nodded. Nora then turned to Derek and Casey. "You guys do realize though that other people might not be so supportive." At this said Both Casey and Derek started to laugh which caused George and Nora to become very confused so Casey decided to explain.

"Look Mom George that was something that me and Derek had been worried about…But you see the thing is is that everyone already knows." When Casey said this Nora looked shocked and upset. "We just didn't know how to tell you guys. And well anyways everyone has been really supportive. Most people think it's actually romantic how we wont let anything get in our way from being together…"

"And those who don't wont challenge us… They know that if they say anything they can say good-bye to their social life. Plus no one would dare challenge The Derek Venturi."

"Oh really know…" A smirking Casey looked up at Derek but was quieted by his lips against hers.

"Well…only you can."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10-But I can't be

_No one's point of view_

Another week had passed since Derek and Casey revealed their relationship to their parents. As expected Casey and Derek were not aloud to be in each other's room by themselves after ten but other then that they were aloud to do anything they could've done with any one else. It was now Friday and Casey and Jazz were in Casey's old room. Everyone had gone to see Derek's game so the girls had the whole house to themselves.

"Jazz I feel horrible for missing Derek's game!"

"Sweetie you've been feeling horrible for at least a week now. It's not you fault."

"Jazz I just don't understand! I've been throwing up every morning and look at me!" Casey was now pointing to her stomach and Jazz had a worried look.

"Sweetie are you sure you're not…"

"Jazz I can't be...I took the test and it said negative!" Casey began to cry and Jazmine pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor…Everyone won't be back for at least three hours…that gives us plenty of time to go and come back" Casey slowly nodded.

………………………………………………………………..

Two and a half hours had past and Casey and Jasmine were now waiting to here the results outside the doctors office. As the girls waited they noticed the other people around them. There was a young girl around their age with her parents in front of them. To their right was girl who looked to be a little younger then them by herself. Finally to their left was a couple who seemed be around a year older then them. The girl was in her boyfriend's arms looking worried, the boy looked worried but as he looked down at his girlfriend Casey could see he loved her. _I wish Derek was here!_

"Jazz this is taking forever. If we don't hurry up we won't be back home in time." At that moment a lady came into view and said, "Cassandra Mc. Donald the doctor will speak to you now. Oh and if you want some one else can go with you." Both Casey and Jazmine walked into the doctors office and took a seat .

"Well, Miss McDonald I am Dr.Smith and it appears that you are pregnant." The doctor seemed to be in her late twenties and she spoke as if she wanted to brake the news carefully.

"But I can't be! I took one of those pregnancy tests last week… and it said negative." Casey said the last part in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry Miss McDonald but sometimes those tests can be wrong especially if you take them with in the first two weeks of your pregnancy. I can assure you though that the test you took today are accurate, you are pregnant." Casey simply nodded and looked down.

"Miss McDonald, since you are only three weeks pregnant you have some options. You can always have the baby and I can help you find some parents for the adoption, you can of course keep the baby if that's what you want, and well since you are only three weeks pregnant you don't need a parents consent to have an abortion." Casey had been in a daze since she learned she was pregnant but at the sound of abortion she was seemed to wake up.

"No! I'm going to have this baby… and I'm going to keep it."

"Well I'm very glad to here that Miss McDonald. If you would like I can be your doctor from now on." Casey smiled and nodded. Dr.Smith then continued to tell Casey about things such as what she should and should not do physically, what she should eat, what to expect, and so on. " Ok then. I see that you are only seventeen. While I think you should I will not force you to tell your parents, it is your desion. It is also getting late, if you want we can make an appointment for tomorrow. Would three o'clock be good for you?"

Casey nodded thankfully, "Yes that would be great, Dr.Smith thank you for everything."

When Casey and Jazz were in Jazz's car they realized that it was already nine and the family had probably already been home for an hour. It wasn't that the family was going to be mad because they would probably be ok with the girls going out, but the thing was Casey didn't want them to ask where they had gone.

As Casey and Jazmine walked into the house they were greeted by the whole family in the living room. _Just my luck! _Nora and George were on the couch, Derek was in his chair, and for the first time Casey noticed something between her sister and Edwin. Edwin was on the floor and Lizzie on his lap. _Lizzie must be tired since she's resting on Edwin. Casey _quietly giggled _Now I get why they were so worried from what our parents said about my relationship with Derek!_ As Jazmine closed the front door everyone turned to the two girls.

"Hey sweetie, Jazmine where were you guys?" Nora asked

"Oh…uh me and Jaz went to watch that new Spiderman movie and it kinda ran late." Casey could see her mom was buying her story. " Anyways we would have called but we had our cells turned off since we were in the theatre. Anyways we're kinda tired so I think we'll just go to bed. Night everyone!" Casey said the last part as her and Jazmine ran to Casey's room.

Only five minutes passed since Casey was in her room before Derek walked in. "Ok what's with you guys?"

"Ah what do you mean?" Jazmine asked.

"Look I know guys were lying down there. Casey and me watched that movie last week. And before either of you say anything I know Case can't stand to watch the same movie at the theatre. Also Casey never turns off her cell phone no matter what and it's only nine thirty so I don't see how either of you could be tired." Casey sighed realizing that she had to tell him.

"Ok well I think I should give you guys some time alone. Casey, if you need anything just ask." Jazmine gave Casey a smile and walked out. Now Casey was nervous. Derek had said that he had wanted that child the other week but one thing was wanting and another thing was having. Derek walked over to Casey and they both sat on her bed. Derek gently pushed back some hair that had fallen in front of Casey's face and asked, "Case what's wrong."

"Derek you know how last week I took the test and it said negative…" Derek nodded confused "…well lately I've been throwing up in the morning and feeling weird…so today me and Jazz went to the doctors" Casey's eyes began to water and Derek senced what was coming.

"Case are you…"

Casey began to gently cry. "Yeah…Derek I'm pregnant."

Derek held Casey in his arms and his hands through her hair gently. "Shh…she…Case it's going to be ok I promise…Listen everything is going to be fine….this isn't a bad thing ok." Casey couldn't help but smile. If Derek was ok with it then she was fine.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Well I suspected. I love you to Case and this baby is only going to be proof of that."

" I made an appointment with Dr.Smith for tomorrow at three if you want to go…She said we don't have to tell our parents. What do you wanta do?"

"Well I'm definitely going with you tomorrow….but I don't think we should tell our parents, at least not yet." Derek placed a hand on Casey's stomach and smiled. "Hey little guy. I'm your dad, I'm going to spoil you rotten and teach you how to be the best hockey player ever."

"And how do you know its going to be a guy?" Derek simply looked at Casey and smiled.

"I just know."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11-Morning Sickness and Ideas

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen when Casey came in. The second that Casey smelled pancakes though she instintently felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Derek quickly followed her. All eyes were now on Jamine.

"Ah… well Casey hasn't been feeling so well lately. I think I'll go check up on her."

"Jazz is my sister alright?"

"Of course princess. She probably just ate something bad at school, that's all."

"You're using my old name again." Lizzie said happily.

"Well it suites you, princess. Now I better go help Casey."

Meanwhile in the bather room. As Derek walked in the bath room he saw a throwing up Casey. He quickly went to her side and pulled her hair back. After Casey was done she went over to the sink to wash her mouth.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah just morning sickness. One of the many joys of being pregnant."

"Case I want to be there for you. I don't want you to have to go through this by yourself."

"She won't have to cause we'll all help her." Jazmine said as she walked into the bathroom. Casey was glad that she had such a good friend as Jazmine.

"Well I'm glad but I still think I should be there fore you."

"Derek there's nothing you can do. I'll be fine."

"Wait a minute! Yes there is. Next week is spring break, we can all stay over at my guest house in the California." Jazmine was now smiling triumphantly.

"Jazz you're a genius!" At this point both girls were jumping and hugging each other.

"Well it wont be to hard for me to come up with an excuse to get out of the house, but how do we get to California and what will your dads say." Derek loved the idea of going to California but he wasn't rich like Casey or her friends so he didn't have the money to just go out and buy a plane ticket.

"Well our dad's always let us go to one of our guest houses for spring break so that shouldn't be a problem. As for your ticket I can always just ask my dad for an extra one, I'm sure he wont mind. If he does me and Casey can come up with something."

"Ok well with that settled we better go back downstairs." Jazmine walked down but Casey noticed Derek wasn't as happy as he should have been.

"Baby what's wrong I thought you'd be thrilled about going to California?"

"I am it's just…who else is going."

"Ah well probably the rest of the girls and some of our guy friends." Casey didn't know what was going on but she new that something was troubling Derek.

"Their all rich aren't they?" It was more of a statement then a question and that's when it hit Casey.

"Yeah but you know I don't care about those things."

"Case how can you say that. Look at what you wear. I mean you and your friends are able to go anywhere in the world as if you were going to the mall…Now we're having a kid and I cant afford things for him like one of the guys in your school can…"

"Derek listen to me. I do not care about that. I'm rich fine, but you know me better then that. I love you." Derek was now smiling and Casey felt relaxed again. " Plus who else has such a great body?" Casey was answered by Derek's lips pressing against hers. Casey loved when Derek kissed her. He made her feel like she could do anything. She could feel his grip tighten on her waist and him lifting her onto the bathroom counter. As Derek proceeded to kiss lower and lower Casey knew what would happen soon if they didn't stop. "Derek we cant."

"Why…not…pray tell?" Derek said in between kisses.

"Because Derek I'm pregnant. We can't just go at it in the bathroom." Casey said while gently pushing Derek off of her.

"Fine…Hey Case, about earlier you know I …"

"I know Derek. Just think about it this way. If we go to California it'll give yus some time to figure what we're gonna do now." Casey looked down at her stomach and Derek could see a tear run down her cheek. Derek wiped her tear away and pulled her into a hug.

"Case don't worry. We'll get through this. The baby will be fine… We'll be fine."


End file.
